


to a land far, far a way

by isuilde



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Unrepentant Fluff, very slight main story chapter 8 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: A3! Rarepair Week Day 2 prompt: Long DistanceOn the fourth day, Omi accidentally forgets and calls Tsuzuru.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	to a land far, far a way

**Author's Note:**

> For A3! Rarepair Week Day 2 Prompt: Long Distance.
> 
> Thank you @ kale_doskop on Twitter for reminding me about this event’s actual date a few times kashdkfhslsj

On the fourth day, Omi accidentally forgets.

Even with the dorm being way quieter than usual for the past few days, even with having cooked dinner every night and with not seeing Tsuzuru at the university at all, muscle memory leads him to lightly tap LIME to call Tsuzuru by the time the clock strikes midnight. It rings four times, and what answers him is an adorable sleepy-sounding mumble around his name, confused and slightly annoyed, “...Fushimi-san...?”

And then it hits, and Omi lets out an “Oh.”

Oh. It’s Friday, the day Tsuzuru always takes the late shift for his part time job at the karaoke place and usually when the clock strikes midnight, Omi calls him to check if he’ll make it to the last train or if Omi has to pick him up, except right now Tsuzuru—and the rest of the Spring and Winter Troupe and the Director—are all in Zahra trying to drag Citron back.

In Zahra, with its three-something hours of time difference, which means Tsuzuru must have been asleep and Omi must have woken him up. No wonder he sounds slightly annoyed.

“Ah...” he laughs sheepishly, a finger goes up to scratch his scar subconsciously. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

He hears Tsuzuru yawns, hears the tell-tale sounds of shuffling, of sheets being pushed aside and then soft patters of feet against the floor, and wonders if Tsuzuru—ever the considerate one—is slipping off the room so that he won’t disturb anyone sleeping in the same room as him. “It’s okay,” an almost absent-sounding whisper, quiet and sounding too far that something in Omi aches. “What is it?”

He should hang up. He should let Tsuzuru go back to sleep, should let Tsuzuru rest because tomorrow is an important day and they need to perform, but there’s something about listening to the soft sounds of Tsuzuru’s breath that makes his chest tight. How curious, that a noise so quiet and so far can fill something in him that he hadn’t even realized was empty.

He must have not said anything for quite some time, because Tsuzuru’s voice lilts around his name with worry when he next speaks up, “Fushimi-san?”

Omi lets a smile tug on his lips, almost resigned. “Sorry. It’s just—I accidentally called you because I usually do.”

He can pinpoint the exact second Tsuzuru pause, the tinny “...oh,” that escapes through the phone. And then the familiar, almost exasperated-sounding laugh, slightly broken with statics. “I wondered why you sounded surprised when I answered the phone.”

“You sounded half-asleep.”

“Still kinda am,” Tsuzuru sighs, and Omi closes his eyes, wishes he can capture that sigh within his palm and keeps it close to his heart. “I forgot how mentally exhausting dealing with Aniki sometimes.”

“You’ve missed him, huh?”

A long pause, and then a drawn-out noise of “Hngggggggg....” like Tsuzuru is considering his life choices. It makes Omi grin. “I mean, yeah. I have.”

It makes it easier, oddly, to let the words out. “I’ve missed you, Tsuzuru.”

The long pause returns, except this time it ends with a contented sigh. “Fushimi-san,” his name is barely a whisper, but Omi hears the smile in every syllable. “Um. Once again.”

He laughs. It’s the only sound echoing in this empty lounge, and Omi kind of likes it that even though he’s thousands of miles away, Tsuzuru is still the only person who hears it.

“I’ve missed you,” he says, then exhales. “I miss you.” Thousands of miles away, and Omi thinks he’s also the only one who hears Tsuzuru’s soft laugh under his breath.

“I miss you, too.”

** ——-o0o——- **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying healthy ;^;


End file.
